


The Bath

by zoeteniets



Series: It's a cliché for a reason, honey [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bathtubs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeteniets/pseuds/zoeteniets
Summary: Based off a post by hummusandcoriander on tumblr questioning why Aaron would be having a bath in the morning.





	

He got into the habit of showering in the evening after he started working at the garage. A nice hot shower after getting in was the perfect way to wash the dirt and grime off, and it gave him some time alone before spending the evening in the pub with his family.  
  
Later, after the affair started, it became a way of washing the smell of Rob’s cologne off his body. His showers became almost ritualised. Sometimes he would turn the heat so hot his skin would be pink and raw. Hot showers always made the bruises appear faster. Sometimes he’d stand in the steam and think about what had gone before, one hand on his cock, the other on one of the places that Rob liked to hold as they fucked. His neck, his chest, his arse. Other times he would turn the temperature freezing cold as a way to shock himself back into his body. To remind himself that once he left the bathroom he would no longer be Robert’s bit-on-the-side, but Aaron Livsey, village grease-monkey, detached and unemotional.  
  
His reasons are not always so dramatic though. Now, especially, the decision to shower in the evening is based off the knowledge that with everyone living in the pub the chance of there being enough hot water for him to have a bath post 8 pm is slim to none.

Saving water isn’t always at the front of his mind. Actually, when Rob winks at him and says ‘shower’ after they’ve woken up in each other’s arms the water bill is the last thing he is thinking of. Besides, it doesn’t matter if the water runs cold; he’s got Robert to warm him up.  
  
Other days though Rob really wants to just get up and go. Most of the time Aaron curses himself for falling for a morning person, but sometimes he can persuade Rob to run him a bath whilst he brushes his teeth. Rob mostly rolls his eyes, but agrees, because they both know the real reason Aaron wants a bath is so that he can watch Rob through the shower glass.  
  
And Rob’s a bit of a tart really. He likes to perform. He likes to run his hands all over himself. He likes to be really _thorough_ with cleaning himself when Aaron is watching. He likes to watch his boyfriend’s face turn red with more than just the heat of the water.

He likes a lot of things about Aaron. Which is good because Aaron is beginning to realise just how many things he likes about Rob.  
  
Like this morning, for example. He’s not sure which one of them wakes up first, but the first thing he is really aware of is Robs lips on his, hands tangled in his hair, the soft weight of his body holding him down against the soft and warm sheets.

They kiss for ages, and though he’d really like to get more than just his hands on his boyfriend his body is sore, aching, and disappointingly uncooperative after last night.

How many times was it? Four? Five? Christ, thank God he doesn’t have to go into work this morning.

“I’m gonna run you a bath” Rob says smiling, “don’t you go anywhere.”

“As if I can” he replies.

That’s the other reason he likes to have a bath in the morning. He likes to sit and soak the aches away gently, almost sad that he can’t feel them anymore, anticipating the next time he can feel so good it hurts. Aaron stretches his muscles under the water and listens to Rob faff about with something in the bedroom. He sinks gently beneath the water and waits for his boyfriend to join him.

It’s a wonderful start to the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series that uses fanifc tropes or clichés as inspiration. This one is inspired by domesitc fluff style fics. 
> 
> Thanks to hummusandcoriander for the idea!


End file.
